


to start anew

by narukamiyu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: “You are but a stranger to me,” Dimitri says. But even as the words leave his lips, he realizes that he is telling a lie.When a man named Felix saves his life, Dimitri can’t shake off the feeling that he is forgetting something important.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will add more tags for characters + other things as more chapters get posted. hope you enjoy!

“It’s getting cold out,” Ashe says, slumped over his books. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Dimitri shrugs on his coat and nods. “Don’t worry. It’s a short walk back to my apartment. You should get some rest too, Ashe.”

The other man laughs. “You’re one to talk. I know you’re just going to go right back to studying when you get home.”

He chuckles at the joke, although he can’t deny it. It warms his heart that they are close enough for these friendly jabs, considering how shy Ashe had been around him at first. He waves before heading out the door, shivering as the cutting wind slaps at his exposed face. 

The library that they’d chosen as their haunt is located near the edge of campus, only a few minutes away by bus. As he begins his walk, Dimitri soon realizes that he’d underestimated the falling temperatures at this time of night. Stopping at a crosswalk, he quickly takes out his phone to send a message to his roommate.

_[Dimitri]: Sorry to ask this, but could you turn on the heater if you’re home?_

_[Claude]: already done :) !_

He huffs in amusement before stuffing his phone and his frozen hands back into his pockets, noticing that the pedestrian light has turned green. Dimitri hunches up his shoulders against the cold and takes a step forward, and —

_The screeching of tires. The blinding flash of headlights. The breath being knocked out of him._

He doesn’t realize that his entire body is shaking until someone grips him by the shoulders. There’s a dull ache at his side, and his heart is still in his throat, making it hard to breathe —

The person holding him pulls him up into a sitting position. When Dimitri focuses on his face, he sees eyes sharp with worry. His mouth is moving, and words begin to flow back into his consciousness.

“I asked if you’re okay.”

He takes a shuddering breath and nods. “As okay as I can be, I suppose.” Dimitri pinches the bridge of his nose, urging himself to get it together. “I should have been more careful.”

The man looks angry, but Dimitri can already tell that it’s not directed at him. “It’s the driver’s fault. The bastard sped around the corner when he shouldn’t have.” He sighs and winces as he gets to his feet, and Dimitri hurries to help him.

“You...saved my life.” The adrenaline pumping through him slowly eases up. “And you got hurt...I don’t know how I could possibly make it up to you.”

An unidentifiable emotion flits past the man’s face. He looks away and mutters something, but Dimitri is distracted by the way he’s holding himself. When he had tackled Dimitri, he must have angled the fall to take the brunt of it.

He reaches out to place a hand on the man’s shoulder, hesitating when he freezes at the contact. “Thank you. What is your name?”

A beat passes, anticipation creeping into the air. “Felix,” he says quietly.

Dimitri suddenly wonders why he feels like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

“The university clinic is closed right now, but let me at least take you to a hospital or something. That was quite a nasty fall you took for me.”

“I don’t need your help.” The rebuff sounds less cold and more reluctant, but he still feels a pang in his heart when Felix shrugs off his hand. It occurs to him that he might be acting a bit overbearing, but…

“I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Felix’s gaze becomes intense, as if he’s seeing something about Dimitri that he himself doesn’t know. “Why? Do you know me at all? Do you…” He trails off, reining in the sudden desperation in his voice. Dimitri is taken aback.

“You are but a stranger to me,” he says. But even as the words leave his lips, he realizes that he is telling a lie. He wrestles with the turmoil rising within him, unsure of its origin. “You saved me,” he repeats. “I wish to repay that debt.”

Felix’s expression becomes shuttered off, and Dimitri pushes down his disappointment. “There is no debt.” He turns away slightly, though he doesn’t move from his spot next to him. A shaky sigh escapes him. “I found you,” he mutters to himself. 

“You certainly did,” Dimitri finds himself saying. “And just in time, too.” Felix gives him some twisted version of a smile, and Dimitri decides that he wants to see him be happy. To be his friend.

_Again?_

“I’d like to see you again,” he says impulsively. It’s not like him, and he knows quite a few of his friends will give him some raised brows when he tells them. But this isn’t a normal situation at all, is it? He wants to know Felix, this familiar stranger who saved his life.

Surprisingly, Felix agrees to exchange numbers. Dimitri wrangles a promise to take care of himself from him before they part ways, and even then there’s a hesitation in their footsteps as they go in opposite directions.

His thoughts race all the way to his apartment, and only when he is at the front door does he realize something. He takes his phone out and sends his first message to Felix.

_[Dimitri]: I didn’t say this earlier, and I apologize: Thank you._

It takes just a few seconds for him to get a response, and it makes him smile.

_[Felix]: are you sorry or grateful? pick one._

_[Dimitri]: I can be both, can I not?_

No answer, but that’s fine with him. Dimitri walks into his apartment, hoping that he isn’t disturbing Claude’s sleep. The kitchen light appears to be on, though he doesn’t see Claude anywhere near it. When he takes his shoes off, the toasty floor greets his feet. He internally thanks his roommate for raising the temperature and starts shuffling quietly to his room.

“Dimitri? You home?” Claude pokes his head out of his room, relief written on his face. “It took you a while. Did something happen?”

“Ah, yes.” He takes his coat off and hugs it to his chest. “I was almost hit by a car.”

Claude’s eyes widen. “You were _what?_ ” He hurries to his side, hands hovering as if he wants to touch. “Are you okay? You don’t look particularly injured…”

“I’m not. My torso will have a bit of a bruise, that’s all. You should see the other guy,” he says wryly.

Perhaps he should have been clearer because Claude immediately stares at him in a mixture of awe and horror. “You beat up the driver?”

“What? No! No, of course not.” Dimitri pales at the thought and shakes his head. “I meant the man who pushed me out of the way. He hit the ground harder than I did.” He’s still worried about Felix, to be honest. He wouldn’t put it past him to hide the extent of his injuries.

It’s almost curious how he feels that way. It isn’t as if he really knows much about Felix, it’s just...he has this feeling.

“A dashing rescue, huh?” Claude pats his back gently. “Well, I’m glad you’re safe. Is the other guy okay?”

“He said that he is fine, but I would like to check on him, just to be sure.” He looks at Claude worriedly. “Is that strange of me to do?”

His roommate smiles knowingly at him, though Dimitri can’t fathom what he could know about Felix that Dimitri doesn’t. “Nah, you’re just being a good person. I think it’s nice!” He covers up a yawn and nudges him lightly. “I gotta sleep, but let me know if you feel pain anywhere and need help. You never know with near-accidents.”

Dimitri nods, chuckling when Claude gives him an expectant look. “Yes, I will get some rest as well. Good night, Claude.”

“‘Night, Dimitri.”

When he settles into bed, he notices that the time is nearing one in the morning. Claude must have been waiting for him to get home safely, and Dimitri feels a twinge of guilt at the realization. As inscrutable as he is sometimes, Claude really is a good friend. Dimitri is lucky to have him.

Though he closes his eyes in an attempt to sleep, something at the back of his mind nags at him. After contemplating it for a few minutes, he wonders if it would be too awkward for him to send Felix a goodnight message. Surely they aren’t that close yet, so why does he have this urge? Sighing to himself, Dimitri reaches for his phone.

_[Dimitri]: Did you get home safely?_

He almost doesn’t expect a response and is pleasantly surprised when Felix sends him a message within a few minutes.

_[Felix]: i’m not the accident-prone one here._

_[Felix]: but yeah. i’m fine. wbu? did you make it back in one piece_

_[Dimitri]: I did, haha. Thank you, by the way._

_[Felix]: this again? ugh go to sleep_

_[Dimitri]: I insist! Let me at least buy you a meal when we next meet._

_[Felix]: good NIGHT_

Dimitri stares at the screen, aware that he has a goofy grin on his face but not caring one bit. Felix is interesting, to say the least. As he sets his phone down and closes his eyes, he thinks that he’ll definitely look forward to their next meeting.


End file.
